Ceiling-mountable light fixtures of various types are known in the art. Typically, the light fixture is attached to an electrical junction box in the ceiling, whereby electrical power is supplied to one or more electric light bulbs mounted on the fixture.
Other types of light fixtures are adapted for mounting with the hub of a ceiling fan at a base thereof such that the light fixture is located below the fan blades. A ceiling-mountable light fixture adaptable for stand-alone use or use in connection with a ceiling fan heretofore has not been known.